


I love him more

by newtmasislove



Series: I love him more. [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek and stiles love newt, Gay, Minho is a loner, Multi, lesbians are awesome, lesbians rule, like super gay, so is Castiel, so they share him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gladers meet the Winchesters and some teens in beacon hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Send in ideas to keep the series going


	2. AN

hey so on my OC collection people are saying that I should put various relationships, well I put the other ships there because people send in the OTPs and ideas with them. The reason why there has been many Newtmas is because only one person has sent in and idea to get off my buggin back about it


	3. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Minho, Teresa, and Brenda find themselves in beacon hills and meet Stiles, Derek, and Scott.  
> Hot Newtmas  
> cute Brendesa  
> Derek and Minho talk.

Newts POV  
I remember a bright light at the end of a tunnel, now I see black, darkness everywhere. I feel hands on me; hands on my arms, on my shoulders, they are shaking me. I open my eyes and a gray sky is the first thing I see. Minho, Teresa and her girlfriend, Brenda, are beside me. Minho has a few scrapes on his face and Teresa and Brenda are fine. I look around and see trees, trees, and a old house. We are in the woods.

''Newt, are you okay?'', Teresa says

'' I have a bloody gash in my leg.''

'' God Newt, we need to get you help.'' Minho says

''where are we?'' I say still looking around.

Minho looks around to and says,'' When I carried you here I saw a sign that said,' Beacon Hills' so I guess that's where we are.''

I see three people walk out the house, two of them look my age and the other looks older than me. The older one is wearing a black tee shirt with a leather shirt, dark jeans, hair in a quiff, the one in the middle is wearing a black tee shirt with a flannel over it, dark jeans, brown hair and brown hair in a quiff. The last one is wearing a red baseball tee, dark jeans and he has a crooked jaw. They walk up to us and the older one walks up to Minho.

'' Are you okay?''

''No our friend here has a gash in his leg and some major cuts on his back.'' Minho says pointing to me.

'' Well stay with us for a while so we can help him back on his feet and because there is a thunderstorm coming in soon.'' the man said ''My Names Derek, this is Stiles'' he said pointing to the one in the flannel,'' And this is Scott'' he said pointing to the baseball tee.

''Stiles, Scott help this one into a bed.'' Derek says.

Stiles picks me up and carries me inside with Scott following him.

''Scott, you take blondie to a room and I'll get a change of clothes and first aid kit.''

Scott then picks me up and takes me to my room.

''Wow blondie, you are pretty light'' he says as puts me on the bed. Stiles comes in with a first aid kit and a blue and orange striped shirt.

Scott leaves the room saying he is done while Stiles strips my of my clothes but leaves my boxers on.

''So whats your name blondie?''

''My names Newt, not blondie''

''Sorry Newt, nice accent though'' he says looking at me smiling.

He takes a bandage and ointment and put it and my gash on my leg, as he wraps it he goes a little up my thigh and close to my crotch. He then cuts the bandage and ties it in a knot. He reaches for my shoulder and brushes my nipple, he flips me over and gets a wipe and rests a hand on the small of my back as he cleans the cuts. He leaves the bed and closes the door, what is he doing?

He wrapped the cuts with a bandage and binds my hands together with a rope while i'm still on my stomach I struggle against them. He puts both hands on my ass and starts squeezing them, I wimpered at the loss of contact when he locked the door.

''You have no idea how hot you are right now.'' he says. He pulls down my boxers a bit leaving some of my ass on display for him. He starts sucking and kissing my right cheek. He unties the rope and kisses me hard, I whined when he pulled away to the oversized shirt on me.

Teresa POV

Me and Brenda go to our room Derek assigned us. When we first get in, I close the door and tackle her to the bed and start tickling her.

''Teresa! Stop it! Please!'', I gave her mercy and gave her a long romantic kiss. I laid with her looking into her eyes smiling, I love her so much, she is so beautiful and sweet. We cuddle until Derek call for dinner.

Minho POV

Me and Derek have been talking about how we got here.

'' So are Teresa and Brenda you know, dating?''

''Yeah they have been for a while.'' I said remembering the first time they kissed.

''Derek dinners ready'' Scott chimes in. Derek calls everyone down for dinner and I see Newt and Stiles with messy hair come down and Teresa and Brenda with laced hands come down with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I hope you liked the first chapter and leave comments if you like!


	4. Tease

Newts POV

Minho, Teresa, and Brenda had left with Scott to meet some his friends while I'm stuck here recovering from my injuries. I decided to take a nap since the pain from last night kept me awake.  
My dreams were a scattered mess, I dreamed of when Alby helped me out of the box when i was scared and confused, then I dreamed about when I woke up in Beacon Hills with all the green trees around me, then I dreamed about Stiles and Derek. I was on a desk, Stiles was behind me, holding my hands, Derek was infront of me, thrusting in and out while I gasp and moan in pleasure, I gasp at another member enter me while Derek still thrusts into me, It was Stiles. I scream in pleasure while Derek and Stiles pound into me. I wake up by something rubbing against my wrist, I open my eyes and see Derek binding me wrist to the bed while I'm on my stomach.

"Stiles, undress him." Derek says.

Stiles walks over to me and pulls my boxers down. I shiver at the air hitting my ass. Stiles give a quick slap and squeeze before he moves back with Derek. I hear a camera shutter click, they took a picture of my bare body. Derek come up and spreads my cheeks while Stiles starts to leave hickeys on my neck. I feel Derek inter a finger, I gasp from the sudden move. He doesn't wait when he enters two more fingers and starts jabbing my prostate.

"Derek, should we move on Newt here is begging for mercy" Stiles says in a lustful voice. I'm guessing Derek nodded because I feel a butt plug enter me and I scream in pain and pleasure. They push it all the way in so the end is pressed against my hole and slip my boxers back on and a pair of shorts. They untie me from the bed and sit me so I'm sitting on the plug. All I could do was whimper from the plug jamming my sweet spot as they put a shirt on me.

"Don't take the plug out until we tell you to." Stiles says "And after dinner one of us will check and see if you behaved." Derek added.

/time skip 9:00pm\

Minho, Teresa and Brenda got home finally after Derek and Stiles teased the bloody hell out of me. When we went down for dinner Derek sat on my right while Stiles sat on my left. Stiles finished his food early, probably so he can check and see if the plug is still there. I finish my food and head to my room, not long after Stiles comes in and locks the door.

"Hope you were a good boy and kept it in"

He flips me over and roughly yanks my bottom up to his face and yanks my boxers down. He spreads my cheeks.

"Good boy newt, now you won't be punished." Stiles said as he pulls it out. Instead he pushes in a bigger plug that hurts really bad.

"Now newt, Scott's friend Isaac is staying in my room so I'm going have to stay with you." He says smugly.

After getting dresses again, I go down and see everyone even Stiles talking. I see boy there beside Scott, must be Isaac. 

Time skip 9:40

I head to my room after everyone is in their room. I can hear Stiles behind me walking with me, he catches up and slaps my ass. He opens the door before I can even get there. I go inside and take the shirt off along with the shorts. I get to bed and Stiles coming to without a shirt or pants. I turn to face away from him but that doesn't work because he grabs my waist and scoots my closer to him.

I his hot breath on my neck.i just about dozed off when I felt his hand go into my boxers and take out the plug. I dint know where he puts it but in feel two fingers teasing my hole. He stops for a second and I react by whining.

"You poor horny thing, looks you'll have to wait a minute" He said as he pulls down both of our underwear I feel his hard on press against my right cheek. He flips us over so he has his back against the headboard and I'm in his lap. He get close to me and grabs my ass cheeks and spreads them apart. 

"Are you ready?" He asks. I nod. He helps me lower myself down on his dick and guides me up and down. Once I get the hand of it he lets go and I grip his shoulders. He starts thrusting upward roughly and I gasp from the sensation. My legs start to hurt from bouncing up and down on his 10in dick. My face is red from embarrassment, he flips us over so he is on top of me.

"Stiles, please, let me come." I moan out.

He starts to roughly thrust again and leans close to my ear and whisper sinful words to me. He starts to jack me off and I come on to his hand. His getting close and I know it. He continues to pound into me.

One thrust, the thick tip of his dick smashes my prostate and my knees turn to jelly.

Second thrust, the sensation is over whelming and both of us are panting each other's name.

Third thrust, A powerful white wave of pleasure washes over us and I'm filled with his seed. 

He pulls out and falls beside me and I cuddle into his side as he wraps his arm around my waist.


	5. Meeting the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester come across a old house and investigate it

Derek's POV 8:30

My alarm went off like a siren blaring in my ears, as I reach over to turn it off, I heard I rustling in the kitchen. I put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and head down. When I got down I saw two men looking around the house with guns. One was freakishly tall with long hair and the other was shorter with short cropped hair.

''Excuse me, but who the hell are you?'', the two men turn around putting their guns down.

''Sorry, we didn't know someone lived here'', the tall one said,'' My names Sam and this is my brother Dean'', Sam added shaking my hand.

''My names Derek, my friends are upstairs sleeping.'', I say.

''Oh, do you mind if we can stay here until the storm passed over?'', Dean said.

''Sure just stay on the couch or chair, while I get my friends up'', I reply. They go and sit down and start talking. I walk over to Teresa and Brenda's room and knock on it, then I go to Minho's room and just as I was about to open it, Minho opens it and greets me with 'Good morning Derek' and goes down with Teresa and Brenda. I see Stiles walk up to me.

'' Did he keep it in like a good boy?'', I ask.

''Yes, he did.'', he replied in a raspy voice. He goes down to the living room with the rest of them and starts talking. I walk to Newt's room and open the door and close it softly. I see Newts sleeping in shorts and an oversized shirt. I gently pull the covers off of him so he doesn't wake up. I gently shake his arm to wake him up, he wakes up and says,

'' Derek, are you going to punish me again?'', he says innocently.

''Only if you misbehave cupcake.'', I pick him up and carry him to the living room since its hard for him to walk. I see that Teresa, Minho, Brenda, Stiles, Scott, and Isaac are already talking to Sam and Dean. I sit down in an empty chair with Newt in my lap. Stiles looks at me with a glare of anger, he motions me up to his room. I sit Newt down carefully and follow Stiles to his room and once we get inside all hell breaks loose.

''Dude, Newt is mine and mine only!'', he shouts.

''How is he yours Stiles!'', I yelled.

''Because I had sex with him!'', he said. When did he have sex with him? more importantly, how tight was Newt? How beautiful are his moans?

''Okay what if we share him?'' he says.

''How will we share him?'', I ask.

''How about we switch every other week? You know, I have Newt this week and next week you have him.'', he said

''Fine, but I get to have sex with him to.'', I say ,''But how will we tell him?'', I added.

''Well, since its my week, I guess i'll him after dinner.'', He replied. I nodded and headed for the door. I walk down to the kitchen and make something to eat for all of us. I make pancakes, eggs, and bacon, I set up the plates and silverware while every ones talking.

''Guys, time to eat!'', I yell over the noise. Teresa and Brenda were the first ones there, and then came Minho followed by Stiles, Newt, Sam and Dean. After every one gets their plate and eats, I see Stiles lead Newt upstairs to Newt's room.

Stiles's POV 

I lead Newt up to his room and walk in with him. After we are inside I close and lock the door and push him to the bed, he gasped and looked at me with big doe eyes. I hoover over him and start kissing his jawline, he whimpers and whines when I pull away to take his shirt off. I tug the shirt over his head and marvel at the pale chest, his nipples, and his hip bones protruding out. I dove to his neck and start sucking his neck, tiny moans escape his pink lips. He moans loudly when I suck at the skin connecting the neck to the shoulder creating a hickey there. I move down to his right nipple and suck at the sensitive skin.

''S-Stiles please.'', he moans out.

''I cant make love to you now since visitors are here.'', I say moving down. I dip my tongue in his bellybutton causing him to arch his back. I grab his ass cheeks and give them a rough squeeze making his breath hitch. I sit up and pull his shorts down and flip him over on his belly. I grab a butt plug and lube it up. I yank his underwear down and spread his cheeks, I grab the dildo and tease his hole with the tip. He whimpers wanting more, I plunge the whole thing inside and give his ass a quick slap before pulling his clothes back on. 

''Now you can think of me for the whole day.'', I say while looking at him, his face is flushed and the hickey is noticeable now. I want to watch him walk funny and know that I did that to him, I want to be the one to destroy his hole to where he cant walk the next day. I walk down to Scott and talk to him.

''What are you doing to Newt?'', Scott says.

''What do you mean?'', I ask

''I heard moans coming from his room last night and you two were the only ones in there.'', he says.

''I might have made him see stars.'', I say grinning.

''From what I heard, you said,' You dirty little slut, I'm going to pound you into oblivion' and ' moan for me blondie' so I don't think you made him see stars.'', he said.

I roll my eyes, then see Newt walking funny toward me, I grin and pull him in my lap. I get a text from Derek.

Derek: what did you do to him?

Stiles: I put a plug in his perfect, tight, little ass

Derek: stop you're giving me a boner,

Stiles: his tight, small, pink, cute, perfect little ass

Derek: I fucking hate you

Stiles: ur welcome p.s he has dimples on his back.

I look and see Derek has a boner in his pants and covers it up by tying a jacket around his waist.

Derek's POV 

I go to the bathroom and lock the door. I turn the water on to the shower and strip off my clothes, I get in and wash hair and body then I saw the boner still hasn't went away. I start jacking off thinking about pounding into Newt as he moans and screams in pleasure, after I let my load on the shower wall, I turn the water off, dry off and get dressed. I go and get pizza for dinner. When I get home I see Teresa and Brenda cuddled on the couch, Sam and Dean talking about something and Stiles with Newt. I lay out the pizza and I don't even have to say anything, everyone comes over and helps their selves. Stiles get him and Newt something while the others get their own. After pizza I grab Stiles and go to my room to talk.

''So about the whole share thing, how about once a month be belongs to both of us?'' I ask hopefully.

''Like, if we have sex, both of us have sex with him, like at the same time?'', he says

''Yeah''

''Deal'', he says, ''Well I'm going to tell Newt everything.'' he adds.

Stiles's POV

I head to Newts room, but before I open it, I hear little moans and whimpers. I open the door to see Newt fucking himself with the plug, his thighs are covered with precum. He saw me and sat straight up frozen. 

''Stiles! I can explain!'', he gasped out.

''Please don't'', I say in a seductive tone. I grab the plug and shove it back into him and pull his pants back on.

''Listen, Newt, me and Derek have agreed to share you. So this week you are mine and next week you belong to Derek.'', he nods. I kiss him and head to my room. I lock the door and pull out a box from under my bed. In this box is some tools I might use on Newt; handcuffs, rope, ball gag, and some other stuff. I lock it away and go to take a shower. While I was showering I got a random boner, so I started jacking off thinking about Newt handcuffed together, and gaged being teased. I let my load out and got dried and dressed. 

I went to sleep thinking about Newt in lingerie bent over cleaning the floors with his ass showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well apparently Derek and Stiles get boners in the showers thinking about Newt.  
> Derek/Newt smut next chapter? comment below


	6. ''sweetheart''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/newt fluff...AND A UPDATEEEEEEEEEE

Dereks POV

It was 10:05 at night and everyone was still awake, but in bed. I have been laying in the bed sheets for about a hour and a half. I was looking at some clothes online when I got a text from Stiles. I open the messenger and read the text,

_Stiles: Derek, Newt is crying and wanting you HELP ME YOU ASS_

_Derek: why the hell does he want me?_

_Stiles: IDK I'll take him to your room._

_Derek: ok, is he wearing anything? you know we have visitors..._

_Stiles: he is in your oversized rugby shirt_

_Derek: ok, bring him over_

I set my phone down and make sure its on charge, I later hear a soft knock at the door. Quietly, I walk over to the door and open it to reveal Newt standing there, rubbing his eyes like a toddler. He looks up and ducks his head.

''Stiles brought me over,'' he yawns. I pick him up bridal style, carry him to the bed, and gently lay him down. He smiles, I lay down with him and he cuddles up beside me. I can feel his soft blonde hair on my shoulder, he relaxes when I wrap my arm around his waist. We both fall asleep together in the warm bed.

A vibration from my phone wakes me up, it turns out to be Stiles again.

_Stiles: Is Newt okay? did he just want sex?_

_Derek: yes, Newt is okay. and No he didn't want sex_

_Stiles: he didn't want sex huh? well you're missing out...he's so great... he's tight, too._

_Derek:.....go on_

_Stiles: oh yeah... he is very loud when you go rough...he's so innocent too, not knowing what those ''things'' are_

_Derek: we should stop know, Newt is about to wake up and you and  Minho, Teresa, Brenda, and the Winchesters are going to pick up some stuff for me while me and Scott are going to take care of  newt, I think he's getting a fever now._

_Stile: ok, i'll tell them, make sure newt is ok, tell him I love him_

_Derek: whatever_

I feel Newts forehead, I was right, he is burning up. I can hear the guys leaving and Minho saying, ''holy shuck you guys are tall''. I send Scott a text saying to get some food for Newt while I make him a spot In my bed. Not long after, Scott enters the room with a tray of food, he sets it down while I make sure Newt is warm. Newt is only half awake, but still knows what he is doing. The poor thing can barely even talk!

''Wake up sweetheart,'', Newt whines. He is fully awake when I start rubbing his back, Scott feeds him the soup and helps him with his water. For the second time today, I get another text from Stiles

_Stiles: Derek, we need your help getting some stuff_

''Scott, stay here with Newt while I go to Stiles and the rest, okay?''

''Ok''

Scotts POV=========

Derek leaves me and Newt in his room with the empty tray at the edge of the bed, Newt starts to shiver a little.

''I'm going to put this tray up and i'll come back to get you.'' he nods and I walk out of the room with the dish in hand. I come back to the room with a blanket, Newt smiles as I wrap him up and pick him up.

''Thanks Scott,'' he smiles. I kiss his cheek sweetly.

''You're welcome princess''. I carry him to Stiles' room and set him on the bed with his stomach down. Newt automaticly falls asleep, I run my hand up and down his back soothingly. Before I go, I also cover him in another blanket to he wont be cold.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took me so long to update...I had so much stuff going on and I was thinking about ideas. but don't worry, I haven't forgot about the story and updates will be a little slow. I will also update ''Cinderella'', ''Please professor'', and ''Porn stars and Actors'' soon. and after all of those and this story is done...I am thinking about making a stripper!newt story.


	7. I love you newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry it takes me so long

Stiles POV

_Im running_

_running endlessly in a maze_

_what is this place?_

_I see doors. I run faster to get out, but something stops me. A giant mechanical thing._

_I fall as it starts to run at me_

Stiles wakes up with a jolt, he immediately thinks about newt somehow. He thinks about the blonde, the adorable little blonde that is sleeping. Stiles gets out of bed and goes to the room where newt is. He quietly opens the door and tip toes to the bed.

"wake up baby" Stiles whispers

Newt opens his eyes and smiles. He missed Stiles.

"I missed you" Newt says. Stiles lays down beside newt and wraps an arm around him. He kisses newt.

"I missed you too baby" Stiles responds Newt feels safe around Stiles, almost like he's known him since he was in the maze. The brunette stokes newts cheek and kisses him. Newt kisses back with more force, then pulling away with an adorable look on his face. "Can we stay in bed?" Newt asks. Stiles nods, he wants to cuddle wth his beautiful blonde all day, tell newt how much he loves him. But newt want to tell Stiles about the dream he had "Stiles, I had a dream where we were married. We lived in a city with a nice house. And we of course had sex everyday, so my ass would have been sore all the time from your huge cock" Stiles moans at newts words, he might as well just say it, but he wants to wait. (Time skip) Stiles, Scott, Derek, and Minho were all in the living room waiting for newt to get dressed. They all didn't know that they were going to do the same thing. So when newt came into the room all the boys stood up and said at the same time "I love you Newt!" They all looked at each other in disbelief. Stiles was furious, he wants newt to be his. Scott has been crushing on newt, Derek just wants newt for sex, and Minho has fallen in love with newt since before the maze. Newt has to make a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below who you think newt should be with!


End file.
